


Behind Closed Doors

by michelle1017



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Call the Midwife - Freeform, F/F, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle1017/pseuds/michelle1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia enjoying their flat together finally being able to be alone without fear of being caught. </p><p>What if that scene in the kitchen in the show happened when they were in their own flat, taken bits from that scene and came up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt at writing so I hope it's not as bad as I think it could be. I just love these two and wanted to write something about them together.

Another exhausting day running late into the night was drawing to a close for Midwife Patsy Mount, normally the red head didn't mind, after all it was all part of the job she loved but tonight all she had wanted to do was get home early, home to the new flat she was to share with her one love, the love nobody could find out about. 

Tonight would have been their first night together in their new home and the pair had planned to celebrate with a meal together before snuggling up on the sofa finally free but an expectant mother had other plans for Patsy that night which meant she was a lot later home than expected. 

Patsy quietly made her way inside wanting to be careful not to wake Delia up and walked towards the small table they had in the kitchen to put her bag down, she had already decided it could wait until morning to sort out. Patsy however was surprised to see Delia in the kitchen heating up a pan of milk. She stood and smiled to herself for a few seconds whilst admiring the view in front of her before softly speaking the brunettes name "Delia"

Delia turned and smiled glad to finally have her love home. She was aware of the job and knew it was difficult for Patsy to say when she would be home "finally there is no one around, it's just us."

The red head walked towards her slowly "awwww you waited up" she gently wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her closer as they gazed at one another. 

Delia spoke softly "yeah, it's what we dreamed of isn't it with this flat and everything." 

Patsy swirled Delia's hair in her fingers and moved it slightly so it was no longer tucked in front of her shoulder but instead running down her back. The taller red head loved it when Delia wore her hair down like this "you know Deels, in all my life I don't think anyone has ever waited up for me." 

The brunette gently pushed her backwards until she was leaning against the cupboard "I bet nobody has ever made you a cup of bournevita with a tot of Jonny walker either." She ran her fingers up Patsy's arm until they rested on her shoulder "whilst you were out I was thinking when she gets home I'm going to take down her hair so it falls to her shoulders and run my fingers through it." As she spoke the brunette carried out her actions causing the red head to shiver slightly as it felt like bolts of electricity shooting through her at this gentle touch. In that moment Patsy just wanted to be even closer to Delia, finally they could hold one another, be together and love one another behind these closed doors without fear of being caught out.

Delia reached up and kissed the red heads forehead, her fingers still sliding through her hair. Warmth radiated from where her lips had pressed against Patsy's skin and she closed her eyes as the curious feeling settled below her stomach again just as it does every time Delia touches her "just for the record, you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on." 

A shiver ran down the red heads spine "you say the best things sometimes." 

"I try" Delia smiled. When the red head caught sight of that sweet smile she placed her hand on the back of the brunettes neck and pulled her forward slightly, their lips touching in a kiss. The brunette was very responsive to the kiss like she had been waiting for this moment forever, really both of them had. Patsy ran her hands over the length of Delia's back, sneaking one hand inside of her pyjama shirt when she reached the bottom gasping as she felt the gorgeous brunettes soft skin. 

"Oh" Delia breathed gazing into Patsy's eyes and seeing the look of pure want before resuming their kiss. Delia used her body to move them to the bedroom they now shared, the earlier pan of milk long forgotten. She pushed the red head down on the bed and lay on top of her, still not breaking the kiss they shared. The brunettes tongue found its way into the red heads mouth and their tongues duelled as they revelled in the moment of finally being able to kiss without any worries. After a while Delia shifted slightly and rested her leg between Patsy's, pressing slightly as she kissed across her chin, down to the red heads neck, planting kisses on her fevered skin. Patsy gasped when the brunette sucked slightly on her pulse point. Slowly she stopped and leaned back to look at me "what? The red head asked, her breathing laboured. 

"I want you so much that I don't think I would be able to stop" the sexy brunette replied, her voice slightly lower than usual.

Patsy smiled and ran one hand over Delia's cheek slowly down to the buttons on her pyjama shirt. She whispered "don't stop" as she slowly began to unfasten the buttons. 

The brunettes breathing hitched but she managed to utter the words "is this what you want?" 

The red head smiled at her girlfriends thoughtfulness "yes." 

"Are you sure?" The brunette questioned not wanting to rush her girlfriend into anything. 

Patsy continued unfastening the shirt buttons "I promise you." 

The brunette watched as the red head freed the last button of her shirt, her breath catching in her throat as she slid the garment off her girlfriends shoulders. Patsy's hand slithered down to cup the brunettes breasts, which were covered by a cute black bra. Delia leaned forward into the touch and kissed her so hard. They broke apart breathless and patsy pushed her back down onto the mattress. She took in the sight in front of her and must have been looking longer than she thought as she heard the soft Welsh lilt "see anything you like?" 

Delia looked up to see eyes looking back at her full of pure want "can I..." Patsy trailed off suddenly loosing the nerve to finish the question. 

The brunette softly touched Patsy's hand "you don't have to ask." 

The red head swallowed her nervousness and slowly reached up and enclosed her hand over Delia's right breast causing a gasp to escape her lips. Feeling brave patsy placed a tender kiss on her left breast. The brunettes hands shot up and tangled in the soft red hair, tugging slightly. Patsy ran her tongue over her nipple and enclosed her mouth around it, sucking slightly as her hand massaged the other "oh" Delia gasped helplessly, wrapping her arms around Patsy's head wanting to feel as close to her as she could. The red head did it again and Delia closed her eyes taking every sensation in. Patsy loved the sounds of pleasure coming from her lover beneath her and gently tugged on the nipple in her mouth with her teeth. It was all over too quickly though for the red head as Delia pushed her onto her back and tugged on the midwifes uniform wanting to touch the skin underneath the blue fabric. Patsy wanted to complain that she didn't have enough time but Delia looked at her with serious eyes "let me" she whispered before kissing her girlfriend tenderly. 

Patsy let the brunette take her uniform off and she placed gentle kisses on her girlfriends pale skin over her neck and shoulder. It was agonisingly slow but she knew she was building up to something that was worth the wait. The midwife moaned as her girlfriend sucked on her pulse point. She felt Delia's hands cup her bra-covered breasts, there was still a layer of cotton distancing her breasts and Delia's hands but the red head could feel everything. Delia came back up to kiss Patsy deeply, sucking on her lower lip. The red head groaned and pulled the brunette impossibly closer to herself as she dug her hands in the silky soft brown hair. Patsy was so lost in the kiss she didn't notice her bra being taken off until she felt Delia's palms running over her breasts. Patsy responded by kissing her harder wanting to feel everything and give the brunette all of herself. 

Delia followed an invisible trail as she kissed down the midwifes chin down to her neck, to the valley between her breasts. Patsy could feel her breath against her skin and closed her eyes as the brunettes lips planted a soft kiss on her left breast "you're so gorgeous" she whispered, her voice low as Patsy gasped and she continued to work her magic. As Delia payed attention to both the red heads breasts with her tongue her hand went slowly down her stomach until it was resting on the fabric of her knickers. All Patsy could utter was a moan of intense pleasure. 

"You ok?" Delia asked, looking up at her love with darkened eyes. Patsy nodded her head, it was the only responsive she could find in that moment. "I've got you okay? You'll be fine" the brunette reassured. Patsy could once again only nod her head fully trusting her nurse girlfriend. 

"Deels kiss me" Patsy managed after a few seconds and the brunette complied instantly and captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

Breaking the kiss Delia sat up and slowly dragged the midwifes stockings and knickers down her legs before caressing her thighs. She eased herself back on top of the red head, skin pressed against skin, and kissed her softly as her hand travelled down her stomach once more, the red heads breathing becoming heavier. Delia slipped her hand between Patsy's thighs and she stroked her gently as they both gasped at the contact. The brunette leaned back to watch the red head disintegrate under her. "I'm here, I'll take care of you" she rasped still stroking her. 

Patsy nodded her head, a gasp escaping her lips as she gripped on Delia's shoulders as the brunette found her clit and started doing a circular motion with her thumb. Delia buried her face against the red heads neck, her own body feeling the effects of finally being able to make love to the women she loved with all her heart. Slowly she travelled down to the red heads breasts, wrapping her tongue around a nipple. She slipped one finger inside of the red head at the same time she sucked on her nipple causing the midwife to lift her hips off the mattress, wanting more, begging for more. Delia slowly pulled her finger back out and added another, pushing deeply. Patsy's hips moved in time with her strokes as she moved in and out of her gradually increasing the pace. "Oh... Oh... Deels" Patsy whispered. 

"I've got you" Delia repeated softly as she looked deep into Patsy's eyes. Patsy could only moan in reply as Delia continued to use her thumb against her clit as her fingers moved inside her harder as the red heads body followed the dance the brunettes hand had started. Patsy had never felt so alive. 

Delia curled her fingers inside of Patsy pushing her closer to the ever nearing edge "Deels... Oh... Please..." She uttered incoherently, her hands digging into the brunettes shoulders. Delia curled her fingers once more as her thumb pressed against her clit pushing her over the edge as a warm rush washed over Patsy, her body trembling as she came hard. 

Delia helped her come down from her high planting soft kisses all over her chest "you ok" she whispered. Patsy still had her eyes closed and her hands were still gripping Delia's shoulders. She felt the brunette nudge her nose with hers when she didn't respond "Pats" 

Patsy opened her eyes slowly and saw Delia looking at her with all the tenderness in the world "yeah" she croaked out "I'm more than ok." 

Delia laughed "you were amazing." 

"I don't know about that" she uttered "I think you're the fantastic one."

Delia pushed a strand of hair from the red heads face and planted gentle kisses all over her soft skin before they shared another kiss holding one another as close as possible. 

 

 

Once Patsy's breathing was regular she kissed Delia again before pushing her onto her back "I need to make you feel how you just made me feel" she rasped. She watched as Delia's eyes darkened knowing hers had probably done the same as she pressed her lips to the brunettes at the same time as her fingers caressed her neck, down to her breasts. Patsy quickly got rid of the bra stopping her from touching what she really wanted. The red head started softly kneading the brunettes skin causing her to moan at the sensations flooding her body. Delia moved her hips against Patsy, who was able to feel how wet the young nurse was and responded by grinding back against her "Oh Pats" Delia moaned. 

Patsy looked deep into her gorgeous dark eyes and could see the want... The need deep within. The red head almost collapsed on top of her lover and she didn't waste any time before moving to the nurses heaving chest. She ran her tongue over the brunettes hard nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking. Delia dug her nails into her lovers shoulders as the feelings took over her body. Delia moaned "kiss me Pats" 

Patsy complied instantly and caught her lips in a searing kiss. One hand travelled over Delia's body and unbuttoned her pyjama bottoms, before breaking the kiss and sitting up. She pulled the material away from Delia's body and threw it out the way before lying back over the brunettes body. There lips crashed back together as Patsy's hand once more travelled down Delia's body, a moan emanated from the brunette as Patsy's fingers made contact with the hot wetness. She rubbed on Delia's centre with firm circles then without any warning pushed two fingers inside of her. Delia's hands fell to the side of her body and twisted the sheets beneath her, moaning loudly. 

Patsy crashed her lips to Delia's once more as they shared one passionate kiss after another as she continued to move her fingers inside the brunette, her thumb grazing her centre setting Delia's body on fire. 

Patsy could feel Delia's muscles clenching around her fingers and knew she was close. She gazed at Delia unable to think of anything but how utterly beautiful her girlfriend was usually but especially so with a coat of sweat covering her body and strands of hair sticking to her neck. Delia's eyes were glazed over and Patsy curled her fingers inside of her "Pats" Delia managed to breathe out "I love you." Her eyes widened and she clenched around the red heads fingers, crying out as the waves hit her. Patsy watched as her girlfriend lost control and it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. 

Patsy waited until Delia's breathing evened and her eyes opened before kissing her tenderly and snuggling into each other "I love you too Deels" Patsy whispered to the brunette "I love you too."


End file.
